Episode 3-124
Summary A transcendental cracks Kalibloom's barrier. Cloche yells at Hura to wait for the signal first, but Hura claims they were only testing it, since they were going to sneak into the city anyway. Hura adds that this is the day for which the Temple of Chaos was destroyed. As Hura gloats that this will be easier than it was seven years ago, Cloche points to the enormous dragon half towering over the city. Shess asks Kasak—in sura speak— if he is sure he will be okay in that form, and Kasak replies that he should go to Laila and protect the name. Shess points out that Leez also has the name, and Kasak reveals that Leez has already left the city. Kasak then notes that the city's turrets are only firing upon him, which means that the suras are hiding in their human forms. He decides to do a wide-range attack, but notices the paths all curve to one direction, and realizes that it is the same annoying sura from seven years ago. Clophe looks in Hura's direction as they regenerate. Hura becomes worried that they will not be able to stand their ground like they did seven years ago. At the Magicians Guild in Eloth, someone watching a group of monitors informs Lutz that Aeroplateau is now approaching them. Tilda notes that there is a pattern of attacks where sometimes one barrier breaks, and sometimes both, but the city has not taken damage yet. Lutz states that they need to have four barriers before the situation becomes more serious. Tilda reports that even with the towers' amplification, the magicians able to use Hoti Surya are unable to find the sura making the attacks. The Priestess of Light remarks that it sounds like the same situation as seven years ago, where the only person who was able to track it was Saha. Someone suddenly shouts that the attacks are intensifying, and Aeroplateau is getting hit. Lutz concludes that combining the cities' barriers is agitating the attacker, so they must hurry and complete it in spite of the spike in damage. In outer space, as a completely-red Samphati increases her attacks, her red transcendentals are wiped out by another transcendental that is red and white. Maruna tells her to stop because there is no reason for her to attack them. Somewhere near Kalibloom, Sagara grins as she remarks on this interesting development, in which a guy who used to stomp humans like insects is now fighting a clanmate for the sake of humans. A purple sura asks Sagara if she has decided where to go, and she replies yes. The sura asks if it will be Kalibloom since the dragon could overwhelm the Anantas rakshasas there, and she replies that there is no need for her to go. She then looks at Taraka and tells her to go in her stead, calling her "Menaka". Currygom's comment . (Yes, just a period.) Afterword (pic 1: angry Cloche and Hura) The cause of all her stress Would Cloche have been better off if Hura wasn't next to her? Very difficult question, this one. (pic 2: Kasak fires off a transcendental) Spectaaaculaaaar If Hura didn't eat all of the attacks at once, the surrounding landscape would've changed in more ways than one. Let's guess Kasak's size using the temples of Kalibloom as a reference. (pic 3: command central) The priests of Eloth The new Priestess of Light appeared in Season 2, but she had a very minor role. Compared to seven years ago, she has become a lot more gaunt. (pic 4: Samphati and Maruna) A reunion like this... What could Maruna's expression be? Notes * Both temples of Kalibloom are located at an altitude of over 9,000m above sea level.Currygom's blog, Settings: Kalibloom 9,000m is 29,527 feet. For reference, the height of Mount Everest is 29,029 feet/8,848m. * Questions raised in this episode: ** Where did Leez go? ** Is Mirha, one of the priests of Aeroplateau, still in Kalibloom? ** How does Sagara know about what is happening high above her in space? ** How does Sagara know about Menaka? References